Brendan
|fullname =Brendan Reed |jap_fullname = , Brendan Reedus |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Sonia (Wife) Linus (Son) Lloyd (Son) Nino (Step-Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 21 (E)/22 (H): Kinship's Bond |class =Warrior |mirage = |voiceby = }} Brendan, full name Brendan Reed, is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is the original founder of the organization known as the Black Fang. Brendan originally founded the Black Fang in Bern to be a group of respectable mercenaries who would aid people in need, The group would then take any pay those who were aided could afford after the fact. In time, his two sons, Lloyd and Linus, joined the Black Fang. Profile Brendan's group of good-doing mercenaries eventually grew to a huge number. In the process, a few shady characters were recruited purely for their combat prowess. Because of this, when Nergal learned of the Black Fang, he decided to use them for his own means. Nergal sent one of his morphs, Sonia, to seduce Brendan into marrying her. She succeeded in doing this, causing Nergal, little by little, to gain control of the entire Black Fang through Sonia's influence. Brendan was always good to his sons, Linus and Lloyd, as well as his stepdaughter, Nino, whom he believed at the time to be Sonia's daughter. However, due to Sonia and Nergal, Brendan's sons were sent to their deaths in battle against Eliwood's forces. Eventually, Brendan figured out Sonia's motives when she was talking of her plans with another morph, Limstella, in the Water Temple, and he happened to walk in. Sonia then decided that she had no further need for him. Brendan charged at Sonia, but she swiftly killed him, although he did manage to severely wound her. In his dying moments, Brendan Reed asked his sons to forgive their 'foolish father'. If the player visits the Night of Farewells chapter and defeats Sonia, Jan, an original member of the Black Fang, reveals to Nino that Brendan never fully trusted Sonia and had some of his men find out everything they could about her past. He uncovered a lot of information about Sonia, including Nino's real family, who Sonia had killed. During this time, he met with a woman who once worked for Nino's real family. When he told the woman about Nino, she was overjoyed to hear that Nino was still alive and gave Brendan a pendant that belonged to Nino's real mother, telling him to give it to Nino. Brendan is of the Warrior class. In the last chapter, Nergal creates a morph of Brendan to fight Eliwood's group by using his quintessence. His morph wields the S-rank axe Basilikos. However, his human form never appears on the battlefield, making him unique amongst the bosses in Light, as he is the only resurrected morph never fought as a human and who can never be a boss while he is alive. Personality This page is marked as a stub. In-Game Stats Normal Mode and Eliwood Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= Gallery File:Brendan in battle.JPG|Brendan in battle File:Brendan with a Bow.PNG|Brendan with a bow Category:Black Fang members Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters